just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Djadja
|artist = |dancer_gender(s) = |dance_mode = Solo |codename = Djadja |original_game = (France) }}"Djadja" by is set to be featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long black hair with a hot pink streak in a high braided ponytail, suspended by a black band. She wears a golden-yellow cropped long sleeved top with a turtle neck. On the top half of her arms and shoulders, it is colored cyan and the collar is colored blue. Light lavender lines are present around her top and intersect together, around the shoulder and arm areas. The top also has light lavender borders on the ends of the crop top and sleeves. On the middle of the crop top is a shiny black closed zipper. She also wears a pair of golden-yellow biker shorts with a black buckle on the waistband. The shorts also have cyan accents on the side of the hips, with light lavender lines intersecting on the borders. Lastly, she wears a pair of hot pink knee socks and black platform heeled ankle boots with laces. Her accessories include a pair of black square sunglasses and light lavender hoop earrings. During the first half of the routine, her ponytail rests on the left shoulder before moving to the back for the rest of the routine. She has a light blue outline during the verses and a yellow outline during the chorus. Background The background takes place on a completely colored city area, with arches with balconies and windows. The center is a terrace step and there are numerous colored palm trees. The routine has several moving angles, focusing on the coach such as zooms and moving in different sides. Shadows can be seen throughout the routine, which originates from the arches and trees, and follows on a certain angle depending on the camera angle of the routine. The elements in the buildings and surroundings glow to the beat. The music video of the song can be seen during the chorus, which is part of the background and it has a color gradient depending on the background's color scheme. During the intro, second half of the second verse, parts of the final chorus and ending of the routine, the entire color scheme is yellow and the glows are hot pink. In the verses, the color scheme is hot pink and the glows are cyan. During transitions from the verses to the chorus, the background has a light lavender color scheme before turning to blue, with the glows in yellow. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine. Gold Move 1: Squat down slightly to the right with both hands on your knees. Gold Move 2: Point to the sky with your right hand while slightly turning your body forward. Gold Move 3: Slash your right arm to your left hip. Djadja gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Djadja gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Djadja gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Djadja gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Djadja gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Djadja gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Gallery Game Files DjaDja_cover_generic.jpg|''Djadja'' DjaDja_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach DjaDja_cover_albumbkg.jpg|Album background In-Game Screenshots Djadja jdup menu.png|''Djadja'' on the menu S5UE41-19.png| routine selection screen S5UE41-21.png| coach selection screen Djadja jdup score.png| scoring screen S2PE41-30.png|''Djadja'' on the menu S2PE41-31.png| routine selection screen S2PE41-32.png| coach selection screen Others JDUP Version 2-6 songs.PNG|Announcement Videos Aya Nakamura - Djadja (Clip officiel) Aya Nakamura- Djadja (Just Dance Version) DjaDja - Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party Category:Regional Exclusives Category:Solos Category:Upcoming Songs Category:Songs on Just Dance 2020 for Wii U